Coven of the Blue Panda
{cleanup|Could use better grammar, more ref links, eu.wowarmory.com links, and placeholder info for members who have no info on this page at the moment (Magekid, Teetus).}} The Coven of the Blue Panda is a group of players posting on the European forums who provide assistance to others in the In-Game Customer Support and Technical Support forums, normally whilst the Blizzard posters are off-dutyhttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=8137345437&sid=1. Their presence has become more notable recently due to the recent reduction of staffing hours. The Coven in some form has been present for well over a year, though only recently officially formed as a collective. They are responsible for a large number of sticky threads, and guides regularly linked to by the Blizzard posters, as well as some stock replies used by the Blizzard staff. Certain members were also instrumental in Xemafir's eventual gift of a hamster desk toy. List of notable posters Anayra Gorgeous Blood Elf of the Coven of the Blue Panda Playing on both Alliance, and more recently Horde, Anayra is an experience player, having been playing WoW for around 3 years. Taking no prisoners when it comes to fools and trolls, Anayra isn't afraid to say what he thinks - but when it comes to normal players, is always happy to help. He is also the operator of the Coven's website. Czin Waffle addicted Idiot of the Coven of the Blue Panda One of the newest members. Czin, the nelf that will try to step on all the gnomes that stand in his path. his signature says it all.. do not argue with him. Recently became addicted to waffles... Also Totally Bonkers™ Dhamp Flame-thrower of the Coven of the Blue Panda One of the longer standing "members", his posting has become less frequent due to other commitments. He maintains a fairly no-nonsense posting style, occasionally getting drawn into heated disputes, often leading to reprimands from the pandas. Primarily found posting in threads where either rose-tinted glasses or falsehoods abound, correcting errors and trying to keep claims in the realm of reality. Rumoured to have replied first to all threads made during a battlegroup crash, despite posting from a mobile phone. Ellifara Coffee Addicted Moonkin of the Coven of the Blue Panda Former regular on the US customer support forum under the characters Ellif and Ellifara. We're still trying to work out what this strange druid actually does for the coven apart from drink all the coffee supplies... Eltorrow The Mighty Cow of a Thousand Moo's of The Coven of The Blue Panda Known lovingly as "McMeal" due to his race choice, Eltorrow is a fairly recent addition to the forums. He has however dived right in and now has a list of copy/paste answers longer than a politician. Estelle Previous In-game Regular returned to the forums. 4 year player with a lot of knowledge on bossmechanics and Lore. Plays a Female Tauren with a hidden feathery coat. Appears to have a liking to dancing in Revantusk Village. Magekíd Vending Machine of the Coven of the Blue Panda ;Useful posts * 0. [Guide How to CLEAN your PC from Keyloggers] 20/08/2008 06:50:25 PDT Ozzylock Vertically Challenged Warlock of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts Has been a player for 3 years (Warlock, Shaman, Druid, Priest, Mage and of course a Death Knight), originally on Auchindoun (PVP). Most famous for being the Coven's dropkick object as he is a Gnome. Though recently achieved 100% dodge chance so that his bruises can heal. No stranger to customer support as he is responsible for a Technical Support Helpdesk in real life. Probably one of the few who have not yet had a forum ban. Has been known to go into more detail than is sometimes necessary in a post reply, meaning others quite often beat him to the post timer. Must be a gnome thing! Razakel The blood elf responsible for the How to Request a Character Restoration stickyhttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=142414281&sid=1#12 and numerous additional copy-pastes used by other posters. He is also the administrator of Off-Topic: Continued, a spinoff of the official Off-Topic forum, and holds the highest number of forum bans Shadowdealer Health Giver of the Coven of the Blue Panda Posting on the forums while not busy with stuff in-game. Knows little about everything. Plays as a priest and Mage on Grim Batol. Responsible for starting the guild "Coven of the Blue Panda" on Aeonus, and guild master to date. Always glad to help people, and always respond nice (tho always abit behind Eltorrow). Also got his own page here on Wowwiki. Teetus ... Vincenpi Old world poster lurking the forums since the launch. Likes to hit with a wall of text to incapacitate whiners and other rif raf. Quotes: "Why write it yourself if you can quote something better", "Warden is not a substitute for intelligence" Wartotem Most Sexy Tauren Shaman of The Coven of The Blue Panda One of the In-Game Support Regulars, mostly famous for his Tauren Sexyness and his strong disbelief that people don't read stickies before posting References Category:Community